As a communication technology in which high-speed optical transmission can be achieved without laying optical fiber, an optical space transmission system is known. In a common optical space transmission system, an optical transmitter and an optical receiver are connected to each other by using collimated light that is approximately parallel light. In relation to the present invention, in International Publication No. WO2012/172760, there is described a configuration in which an optical path is switched by a matrix optical switch using micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology.